


Wonders of the Forest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A field trip teaches Harry and Draco a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders of the Forest

**Title:** Wonders of the Forest  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** A field trip teaches Harry and Draco a lot.  
 **Word Count:** ~650  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance, fluff!  
 **Warnings:** fluff. *g*  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's Fluffy Halloween Fest. Prompt: 'Vampires don't really exist, do they?'  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wonders of the Forest

~

“There are many wonderful plants out here, but watch out for the vampires,” Professor Sprout said. “They seem to get excited around Halloween, which, as you know, is tomorrow.”

“What?” Draco screeched. “Vampires don’t really exist, do they?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course they do. Don’t you remember? We learned about them back in Defence class--”

“What’s the matter, Malfoy?” Harry asked, cutting off the inevitable lecture from Hermione. “Scared? Don't worry. I'll protect you.”

“Piss off, Potter,” Draco muttered, although he did sidle closer to Harry.

Harry smiled. When Professor Sprout had decided to give her ‘autumn plants and their medicinal uses’ field trip, Hermione'd had to talk him into going. He had been convinced it would be boring, but now that Malfoy was along, he decided it was well worth his time. He’d long since had his eye on Malfoy, after all.

As Sprout continued her lecture and everyone else pulled ahead, Harry dropped back. Malfoy did, too. Harry grinned.

Hermione noticed, of course, but after shooting a sharp glance at Harry, she shook her head and ignored them, pulling ahead with the rest of the field trip.

Harry decided to up the ante and see if Malfoy could be persuaded to stick even closer to him. “Hey, is that someone over there behind that tree?” he whispered.

Malfoy jumped and all but launched himself at Harry. “Where?” he breathed, clinging to Harry’s arm.

Harry inhaled deeply, enjoying Malfoy’s scent. “Um, I guess they’re gone now,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Wanker,” Malfoy muttered, although he didn’t give Harry his arm back.

Harry smirked. He couldn’t pass up that opening line. “That’s only because I’ve no one to shag,” he replied boldly.

Malfoy inhaled sharply. “You mean to say that the golden boy is hard up for dates?”

“I’m _hard_ all right,” Harry shot back. “Want to do something about it?”

To Harry’s shock, Malfoy licked his lips, and, glancing towards the rest of the expedition that were already far ahead, whispered, “Maybe. Let’s find somewhere more private, though.”

Unable to believe his luck, Harry dragged Malfoy behind a tree. “Is _this_ private enough?” he rasped.

Malfoy smirked. “It’ll do,” he murmured, reaching for Harry’s robes.

“Eager, are we?” Harry teased, gasping a moment later when Malfoy’s hand closed around his cock.

“No more than you are,” Malfoy purred, leaning in.

“I guess we’re both ready,” Harry replied, eyeing the bulge in Malfoy’s trousers. “Come here.”

Malfoy fit in his arms as if made for them, and as they freed and then lined their pricks up and began to rock together, Harry gasped, “Brilliant.”

“Not--not bad,” Malfoy groaned, speeding up.

Harry didn’t last nearly as long as he’d hoped. Moments later he was coming, spurting against Malfoy, their cocks both being coated by his slick seed. Malfoy orgasmed a moment later, shaking in Harry’s arms.

“Well, that was fun,” Malfoy whispered eventually, drawing back. “I thought this field trip idea was mad, but it turned out to be worth my while.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, coming down from his high. “Definitely worth it.”

“Harry?” someone hissed.

Harry winced. “That’s Hermione. We’d better go before she comes looking for us. She never gives up.”

Malfoy nodded. “I know. I _have_ met her, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “True. Come on, let’s go.”

Hermione glanced suspiciously between them when they slipped in behind her. “Where have you two been?” she asked. “Professor Sprout was just saying that we should stick together. After all,” she smirked at Malfoy, “there may be vampires running about.”

“I don't know about vampires," Malfoy murmured, leaning into Harry. “But I have discovered there are all sorts of wonders out here in the forest.”

~


End file.
